The Clock That Struck 13 Times
by Kreuz Swords
Summary: Count Cain fic. It is related to a manga series by the same person who does AS. Cain goes to London & makes a new friend while investigating a mystery there. PLEASE READ & REVIEW. Completed!
1. Chap.1 Pocket Watch

Author: Kreuz Swords

Disclaimer: Count Cain characters respectfully belong to Kaori Yuki, and I gained nothing in writing this story.

Title: The Clock that Struck 13 Times, Chap.1: Pocket Watch

Notes: This is rated PG-13 due to murders. Forgive me if the manga characters are a little off and this is my first story on Cain. Sherlock Holmes stories are out of place here as to the time period, but I wanted them in my story anyway. The non-Count Cain characters and story plot belongs to me.

Hickory, dickory, dock,

The mouse ran up the clock.

The clock struck one,

The mouse ran down!

Hickory, dickory, dock. 

Recited Merryweather in a singsong voice of the rhyme. "Cain, how long will it take for your pocket watch to be fixed?" 

"It will not take too long. Do not forget I fell on my pocket watch a number of times," said Cain to his little sister while Merryweather had a bored expression on her face, and she was in a lilac and white dress to his left.

"Master Cain, if you would just stop running around and getting yourself into trouble, you wouldn't be having your favorite pocket watch being re-fixed all the time!" lectured Riff to Cain's right in a gray suit.

"Oh Riff, I do not get into trouble. I only put myself in eventful situations, which makes our lives more interesting," replied Cain while leaning against the counter of the clock repair shop in London with a brown suit on. "If my pocket watch is not repaired in a half hour, I will take you to a tea house and we can get something to eat Merryweather.

"That will be great brother! Also, can you buy me a newspaper? I want to read the next part of Sherlock Holmes. My Last clipping left off when he just got to this place where there is this ghost hound attacking a family. Merryweather then gave her brother Cain her winning pleading smile. 

"Okay, if it will make you happy." Merryweather gave Cain a crushing hug. 

"Miss Merryweather, I disapprove of you reading that violent series. It is not fit for a young lady to read," advised Riff.

Cain's sister was interrupted when the shopkeeper came out behind a curtain. "Master Hargeaves, I was able to repair your pocket watch. I replaced the broken glass cover and a gear also I removed the dent on the top metal case," stated the shopkeeper.

"Thank you Mr. Brown, and how much for your repair work?" replied Cain.

"Oh, I say about ten pounds should cover it."

After this was said and Cain put down the money, a middle aged woman rushed into the shop. "Mr. Brown! Mr. Brown! Come quick, another murder happened again! It is at poor Mr. Kent's shop this time." 

"I can not belive it, Molly! This will make it the ninth murder this year!" The shopkeeper's eyes widen in disbelief. Mr. Brown quickly took up the money. Thank you Master Hargeaves for coming to my shop and have a nice day. I am sorry, but I have a little matter to attend to with Mrs. Robbins now. May I show you out to the door?"

"Do not trouble yourself, come Merryweather let us go." Cain and his little group left the shop. He waited off to the side until Mr. Brown and Mrs. Robbins came out, and Cain started following them. 

"Not again Master Cain!" lamented Riff. "Why do you always insist on going to murder scenes?"

"Oh Riff, where is your adventurous spirit? Now, hurry up, we must not lose them." And, Cain quickened his pace. 

"Brother, I hope you will be more careful with your pocket watch on this adventure of yours," said Merryweather. 

Cain did not reply and kept his quarry in sight. He followed the pair for a while. Then they came upon a crowd of people and Bobbies that were standing in front of a clock shop. Cain moved about the mass picking up gossip while Riff and Merryweather waited for him to come back.

First woman said, "This is the ninth murder and what are those Bobbies are going to do about it to stop this rampage!"

Second woman said, "It just happened last week that the eighth person was killed by this clock murderer."

"Poor Mr. Kent, this will hurt his business for sure. Soon all the clock shops will have no business at all," said a man.

Mr. Kent grumbled, "Bloody hell, I wish that stupid murderer had picked someone else's clock shop to leave a corpse in."

After Cain heard enough, he artfully got passed the two Bobbies guarding the shop door. Cain quietly went pass some large clocks until he spied the inspector writing down notes in a black book. Cain located where the body was. In a tall grandfather clock near the inspector, the bloody parts of the body were placed inside it. It was the blood smears on the glass and the arms that caught his attention to the clock.

The inspector muttered out, "the dismembered body was found around eight o'clock by the shopkeeper, Kent Adler." He then looked around the site and saw that Cain was in the shop. "Sir how did you get in here? I must ask you to leave right now, this shop is under investigation and is not open to the public" The inspector looked very annoyed and moved toward Cain.

"I am sorry inspector. I just wanted to see what had happened here." Cain made a fast retreat out the front door pass the startled Bobbies. Cain reached Riff and his sister. "I need a place to think, so to a tea house we go!"

"Yes, we are going to a tea house Riff! Brother, you promised to buy me a newspaper," said Merryweather as she skipped along after Cain.

Riff followed them with a worried look for his young master.

TBC

To the reader: reviews are welcomed, and if you want to barrow my fic to place it somewhere, please contact me by e-mail.


	2. Chap.2 Teahouse

Disclaimer: Earl/Count Cain characters respectfully belong to Kaori Yuki, and I gained nothing in writing this story.

Author: Kreuz Swords

Title: The Clock that Struck 13 Times, chap.2: Teahouse.

Notes: This is rated PG-13 due to murders. I created Lady Lawena character, so she belongs to me.

Cain was able to hail a cab carriage to take them to one of the local teahouses in London. When they reached the teahouse, the trio quickly found a table and ordered something from the menu. As promised, Cain got Merryweather the newspaper with Sherlock Holmes. He also picked up an early morning paper containing the news of the recent clock murder.

"Riff, it says here the murder victim was done in the same manor as the other eight victims as being dismembered and placed in side a grandfather clock," said Cain while having the paper in front of him.

"My, my, what morbid curiosity you have for one that is so young," spoke a gentle feminine voice behind Cain.

Cain turned around in his chair to see the intruder. Sitting before him was a lady in dark men's clothing with an ornate fan in her hand. She looked be around twenty years old. He also noted that she had unusual white-blonde hair trailing down past her chair. Some of her hair was loosely bounded a bit in the back. Her violet eyes were alive with kindness. A plain, dark blue parasol rested against her table.

The lady saw Cain's cold analyzing stare, and said, "Oh, I am sorry! Where are my manners? My name is Lady Lawena." She extended her hand out to Cain. 

Cain stood up out of his chair and took her hand in his and kissed it. "I am Count Cain Hargreaves."

Oh yes, the Earl of Poisons," and she smiled kindly to Cain. "Do not worry. I do not believe everything that I hear about people. Why, you should hear some of the rumors of what other people started about me. I am glad to meet your acquaintance."

Cain smiled and said, "I do not care what other people think about me."

"I could not but overhear your interest in the news of the Clock Murderer. It is just so happens that I also have a morbid curiosity in murder cases. A hobby you might say. If you come to my table, I will tell you all the particulars about the unfortunate events." 

"I will be delighted to join you and hear what you know about the murders. Do you mind if my sister and friend join us too."

"Not one bit. I love company to share my knowledge with."

"Good, let me introduce them. This is my sister Merryweather and my trusted friend Riff."

"I am happy to meet you both," and Lady Lawena nodded her head to each of them. 

Riff picked up their belongings and papers. In quick order, he set them out onto the lady's table and seated Cain and Merryweather.

"Now Lady Lawena, what do you know about the clock murders," said Cain as he rested his chin on his hand.

"Well, you know that the victims have been found in the same way at clock shops. But, only in one case was a body put in a grandfather clock that was in a pawnshop. There have been no reports of witnesses seeing the murderer. All the victims were elderly gentlemen, who were grandfathers from families that ignored them and would not miss them right away. Also on each case, the grandfather clocks' hands were moved as to what number the victim was. Like this ninth victim, the hands would have be moved to nine o'clock on the clock face."

Cain flashed back to the scene and remembers that the clock's hands were set to nine o' clock. "Does the police think that it is one murderer or a group?"

"The police definitely say that it is one person committing these acts. They have also ruled out the family members doing the deed due to not having any motives and having alibis."

Cain went silent sorting out the information he was given. He tried to figure some speculations as to a pattern.

Lady Lawena understood Cain's thoughtful gaze and talked no more. She sipped her tea and frequently fanned herself while the other two read their own papers. Then a little later, the distant gongs of Big Ben were telling that it was now three o' clock.

"Oh my, the time sure passes too quickly when you have good company. I am truly sorry, but I must go to a important appointment somewhere else," and she frowned a little.

Her voice woke Cain from his internal thoughts and stood up along with the gracefully tall lady. "It was a pleasure talking to you Lady Lawena. Not many people stay and talk to me."

"You are most welcomed. It was also pleasure meeting you, Count Cain, and your dear little sister and good friend. I wish I did not have to leave. Maybe, we will meet each other again," and she smiled sweetly to the three standing.

"I hope so too." Cain escorted her out of the teahouse and opened her parasol for her. She thanked him and said farewell. Cain meandered back to his chair, but the table felt somehow like something was missing that the lady filled with her presence.

Merryweather looked up from her paper, "Brother, I think I really liked that lady. She was most kind to you."

"Cain, I do agree. Lady Lawena was interesting and opened mined to us," added Riff.

"I really do hope we meet her again," said Cain. He sighed and went back to reading his paper and figuring.

T.B.C. Visit my web site on Count Cain at http://www.fortunecity.com/marina/harbour/107/

To the reader: reviews are welcomed, and if you want to barrow my fic to place it somewhere, please contact me by e-mail.


	3. Chap.3 Alley Fence

Disclaimer: Earl/Count Cain characters respectfully belong to Kaori Yuki, and I gained nothing in writing this story.

Author: Kreuz Swords

Title: The Clock that Struck 13 Times, chap.3: Alley Fence.

Notes: This is rated PG-13 due to murders. I created the murderer character.

In a dark and narrow alley, a tall man with long silvery blonde hair leaned against a wooden fence. There was also a short brown haired man standing to the left of the other figure. Shadows danced across the tall man's glasses as he gazed unhappily at his companion.

"Don't you worry Dr. Jezebel sir. My work here is almost finished, and I will prove to your boss that I am worthy of joining his group," said the brown haired man.

"I hope you do not make a mistake to get your self caught Severin Dawmoor. But, if the police do capture you, do not breathe a word of the name Delilah to them. We will be watching and will strike you down before you say anything about us," and the Dr. grinned.

"Those Bobbies will never catch me. If it will please you, I will quicken the pace and be finish with my revenge on my grandfather within the week."

"It does not matter to me how you do it Mr. Dawmoor just as long as you do not mess up. We will not accept bungling idiots into our organization."

Mr. Dawmoor sharply tuned his head and angrily stared at the Dr. with narrow eyes.

"If you have nothing else to say to me, then I must be off to report your progress." Dr. Jezebel straightened up and strolled out of the ally. When he was about to leave the ally, he bumped into a lady with long white blonde hair with a parasol in men clothes.

"Oh my, excuse me!" said the lady.

Dr. Jezebel had on dumbfounded look for a bit at the site of the lady's attire. But, he quickly put on sweet and caring composure with an innocent smile.

"On no, excuse me Madame for walking into you. I should have been watching out as to where I was going. I hope you are all right."

"I am quite fine sir."

"Good then my fair lady and good day to you." The Dr. walked off.

Lady Lawena spoke out quietly, "Good day to you sir. Ha, like that crocodile smile of yours would fool me my fine Dr." She resumed her calm walk.


	4. Chap. 4 Cain's Manner

Disclaimer: Count/Earl Cain characters respectfully belong to Kaori Yuki, and I gained nothing in writing this story. Does anybody really read this because someone told me I didn't put her name up ^.^;

Author: Kreuz Swords

Title: The Clock that Struck 13 Times, Chap.4: Cain's Manner

Notes: This is rated PG-13 due to bloody parts. Cain, Riff, Merryweather, and Dr. Jezebel I didn't create, but other characters I did. There is a little English accents here, so me = my in some cases. Biscuits are thin like cookies.

Cain awoke at first light of the sun when it was just touching the smoking chimney roofs of London. He slowly sat up in bed and gazed out the opened window to the colorful dawn. When the bedroom door creaked opened, Riff stepped inside with a basin of water and a slight smile upon his lips as to say good morning to Cain. Riff washed and clothed Cain for the day. Cain remained quiet and only moved when his friend needed him to. Riff meticulously brushed out Cain's silken hair with gentle hands. When he was finished with his morning administrations, Cain followed Riff out to the breakfast room. Riff seated Cain at the table and poured some morning tea. As Cain drank his tea, Riff went off to get Merryweather up. A few minuets later, a sleepy Merryweather came into the room wearing a robe. She gave her brother a good morning kiss on the forehead and went back to her room to get dressed for the day with Riff's help. Cain just blankly stared off into space as he held the teacup with two hands and sipped his morning tea.

Finally, Merryweather returned and sat down next to her silent brother. Riff appeared carrying a large tray with their morning meal on it. He served Cain his hot porridge with cream and gave Merryweather's with fruit in it. Riff placed a plate of toast between the two with the jam and honey, and he gave Cain the early morning paper next to him. Then he poured some breakfast tea for himself and sat down at the table to eat his porridge. Merryweather happily ate her breakfast. Cain put down his teacup and applied himself to his meal.

When they were finished eating, Riff cleaned away the dishes. Merryweather and Cain went to the drawing room. Cain picked up his newspaper and leaned against the window's sill to read it while his sister took up to reading a book in an armchair. His attention was quickly taken up with the headline of the Clock Murderer striking again with the tenth elder victim at Watson's Fine Clocks. Cain read the particulars, which they were the same as the cases before accept this time there was a relative that noticed the old man was missing the day before. A grandson by the name of Mathew Carter reported to the police about the disappearance of his grandfather Thomas and was gravely upset to hear that his grandfather was found to be one of the murdered victims. The article even gave the address to the grandson's home. Cain pondered on this for a moment and decided to investigate. He cut out the article and placed it in his scrapbook of news clippings along with the ones he added the other night.

When Cain saw Riff entered the drawing room, he spoke out, "Riff, I am going out for the day and will return near suppertime. Please take care of things while I am out."

Riff had on a worried expression, "Did another murder happened?" 

"Yes," answered Cain, and he moved off the sill. He left the room with Riff behind him. Cain put on his black gloves and hat at the door, and Riff placed on his cloak and gave Cain his walking cane. 

Merryweather came up to her brother and gave him a hug. "Now be safe my dear Brother."

Cain kissed his little sister goodbye on top of her head. "I am sorry that I must leave you alone today. I promise to be back before suppertime," and smiled as he went out the door and passed the fence.

"I hope we don't have to get him out of trouble again Riff," said Merryweather while they watched Cain's diminishing figure.

Cain saw a horse drawn cab and told the driver the address to Mr. Carter. The cab calmly clopped off through the busy streets of London. With in twenty minutes, the cabby rained in the horse to a plain flat. Cain came out and paid the man.

"Do you want me to wait for you m'lordship?" asked the cabby.

"No thank you driver," and Cain turned away to walk up to the door. He heard the cab clacked off. Cain looked at his pocket watch, and it told him it was after eleven thirty. Then he used the brass doorknocker three times.

A sad man with light brown, shoulder length hair and eyes answered the door. The man was a little surprised to see a black clad young stranger with greenish eyes at his door. "May I help you sir?"

"Yes Mr. Mathew Carter, I am Count Hargreaves, and I want to help you catch the murderer of your grandfather."

"Oh?"

"I am able to have some influence on the police investigations by figuring out some clues for them that they had failed to observe." 

Mr. Carter believed Cain. "Please come in Count Hargreaves," and he opened the door for Cain to come in. "May I hang up your cloak and hat?"

"Please and thank you," and Cain took them off and handed them to the man, who placed them on the coat pegs near the door.

"Would you like me to get you some tea and biscuits?"

"No thank you. Please do not take it rudely of me for refusing your hospitality of your food."

"As you wish Count. Let us sit and talk in the kitchen because I was about to have some tea meself."

"I do not mind," and Cain followed the man to a plain kitchen. He sat down in the chair that was across on the table form Carter's

"What do you wish to know Count?" said the man as he drank his tea. "I am afraid I don't know everything about me grandfather. The rest of me family don't care about him to trouble themselves on checking on him. Because he was kind to me, I felt it was me duty to check on him when I could after work."

"Did your grandfather have any friends?"

"One that I know of, but he keeps to himself. He rarely went out to drink at a pub."

"I see, did anyone come to visit him when you did check on him for the last month?"

Mr. Carter took a moment to answer. "I remember grandfather saying that an amber eyed shoe salesman by the name of Mr. Dawmoor from Oldland Shoes came to his door a few weeks ago. Grandfather hates salesmen coming to his door, and he shuts the door on their faces."

"I too dislike salesmen bothering me at the wrong times," said Cain.

Mr. Carter slightly smiled at Cain's remark. "If you don't mind me asking Count, why do want to help catch this Clock Murderer?"

"Mr. Carter, I hate seeing people who causes suffering to others. Either by murdering or abusing someone."

The man nodded in agreement to Cain's noble cause. Cain went on to ask what Mr. Carter's profession was. The man answered that he worked for a clothing store. Cain questioned what it was like in that line work. Mr. Carter replied about the inner working of his job.

After a few hours passed, Cain noticed it was time to leave. "I must leave now Mr. Carter and thank you for taking the time to answer my questions, and you have my deepest sympathy," and he stood up.

"I hope what I said helps you," and the man got up and showed Cain to the door. 

Cain retrieved his cloak and hat. He said farewell to Mr. Carter and strolled out the door. Cain wondered around on the sidewalk and pondered on what he got from the grandson. Later, he checked his pocket watch, and it was time to head back home before Riff would be greatly worried and Merryweather became angry with him for being late. Cain was able to find a cab and rode back home before suppertime.

When Cain came through the door, Riff appeared and took off Cain's hat and cloak. "Did you find some answers Master Cain?"

"Maybe some of them Riff."

Upon hearing Cain's somber voice, Merryweather came out into the hallway. She quickly walked over and hugged her older brother. "Welcome back home big brother."

"I hope you were not too bored while I was gone."

"No, Riff showed me today how to play chess."

Cain smiled and patted his sister on the head as he went by her. "Riff just tell me when supper is ready. I will be in my study," and he ambled off. 

T.B.C. Visit my web site on Count Cain and other Yuki's manga at http://www.fortunecity.com/marina/harbour/107/

To the reader: reviews are welcomed, and if you want to barrow my fic to place it somewhere or ask me something, please contact me by e-mail at csunicorns@yahoo.com 


	5. Chap.5 A Pawnshop

Disclaimer: Count/Earl Cain characters respectfully belong to Kaori Yuki, and I gained nothing in writing this story. 

Author: Kreuz Swords

Title: The Clock that Struck 13 Times, Chap.5: A Pawnshop

Notes: This is rated PG-13 due to bloody parts. Cain, Riff, Merryweather, and Dr. Jezebel I didn't create, but other characters I did. Drawing room was the word for living room during the late 1800s. 

Key: _Italics is thinking_ & _"Italics with quotation marks is flash back"_

Cain had risen the same way the next day. He went through his morning ritual with his loved ones. Cain looked at the early morning paper that Riff had given him at the table. Again, boldly across the front page was the report of the Clock Murderer had taken his eleventh victim at another clock shop and the out cry to put a stop to this killer's rampage.

Cain sighed and said, "Well, there was another murder again in London while we slept."

Merryweather stopped eating while her fork was in her mouth, and she stared at her brother with raised eyebrows.

"So, you will be going out today as well on a grand adventure, Master Cain," said Riff. He looked up from his meal at Cain and slightly smiled.

"Yes, you know me quite well my friend. I will go to the shops that the bodies had been found at and see if I can find any clues as to trance down the identity of this Clock Murderer. It will probably take me all day, so I do not know when I will return Riff."

"As you wish Cain, I will await for you until evening."

"Brother, I want to come with you as you investigate the shops. You better not say no because I am tired of you keeping me up in this house. Or, I will run away from you!"

Cain strictly looked at his young sister, "Merryweather you are…"

"Please brother. I feel safer with you in my sight," pleaded Merryweather.

Cain took a moment to respond. "Alright, you can come with me, but I wish dearly that you would change your…"

"Yay! I get to go with my brother. I will go get my hat!" she jumped up from her chair and skipped off to her room.

"Riff, do you think my dear little sister will ever listen to her elder brother," said Cain in a monotone voice.

"Never," replied Riff calmly.

"Are you on her side now, Riff?"

"No comment" and he sipped his tea.

Cain groaned and covered up his head in surrender.

Merryweather skipped back into the room with a hat matching her light blue dress. "I am ready brother," and she smiled.

Cain couldn't help but grinned at his little ray of sunshine of a sister brightened up the room. He got up from his chair. "Maybe, I can use you as a distraction while I look for answers."

"No, I won't play decoy for you. Anyway, you cause more of a distraction than me with wearing all black clothing. You like the grim reaper in that attire!" she scolded.

"Well, I am sorry that I just so happen to favor the color black!"

"Should I come with you then Master Cain?" interrupted Riff.

"I guess you should since Merryweather is coming with me. There is no need for you to stay."

"Very well Cain. I will need to set up some things before we leave for the day." Riff cleaned up the table and left the room.

"I still say my brother dresses weird," mumbled Merryweather.

Cain with his sister tagging along went to the drawing room. He cut out the paper article and put it into his little scrape book. Cain noticed that Riff had came up to the doorway. He went out and joined his friend to the front door. He picked up his cane and received his cloak and hat from Riff. Cain walked out the door with the two following behind him. He hired a cab for the day.

They went to the nearest clock and time repair shops first. Riff and Merryweather had some fun together as they let Cain exam the grandfather clocks that the victims' remains were found in. They later stopped for lunch and tea at a social restaurant. When they had eaten and rested, the three went off to the other shops. But, at each one, there was nothing to be found as a connection to the murderer. So for only two grandfather clocks had been thrown away and the rest were restrained.

Finally in early evening, Cain and his tired company reached the last shop, which it was the odd pawnshop that the fourth body was found at. He went inside while the other two waited in the cab. In the pawnshop, there were many odds and ends about. There was only one grandfather clock in the back to the right of Cain. He casually went up to it. Cain smelled that it was re-varnished cheaply to cover up the bloodstains. He looked all over it and around the shop, but he found no clues. Cain went back to clock and starred up at its face as the clock ticked on. _I wonder why the person chose grandfather clocks to leave the victims in,_ thought Cain. _All I can see is that all of them were nicely made with carvings, which the killer must have picked them out._ Cain stood there for a moment while he gazed at the face and its moving parts. A realization came over him. _Wait, I see now that all the clocks have a certain face design containing the sun, the moon, and the star constellations. How would this person know that this type of grandfather clock was here in this pawnshop? The person must have came here to see it. _Cain walked over to the desk that was absented of the shop owner. He ranged the little bell to get the owner.

"I'm coming. I'm sorry that I didn't hear you come in," yelled the owner behind a half-closed door. An older gentleman pushed the door. "Yes, young Master may I help you," said the man in a friendly voice.

"Ah yes good sir, I want to know if someone had came to look at your grandfather clock a couple months ago. You see a friend of mine was looking for a certain clock and found it, but he lost the shop's name. If you do remember, tell me what the person looked like."

"Oh yes, I do remember a man admiring my clock. Not many people look at it. Let's see he had light brown hair and a nice suit, but not upper class like yours. Also, oddly enough he had amber eyes."

Cain's mind stopped for a few seconds and remembered what Mr. Carter said.

__

"I remember grandfather saying that an amber eyed shoe salesman by the name of Mr. Dawmoor from Oldland Shoes came to his door a few weeks ago."

"Now, does that fit the description of your friend?" continued the shopkeeper.

"No, that is not my friend. Thank you very much for your help."

"I hope you do find your friend's clock."

" Good evening to you then" and Cain left the place. He came up to the cab driver and asked, "Driver do you know by chance where Oldland Shoes is?"

"Yes m'lord that in deed I do. I have a relative that works there."

"Good, take us there please." 

"As you wish m'lord."

Cain joined the other two and the cab clacked off. Cain's companions gave him questioning expressions. "I found a clue," and Cain grinned.

After a while, the cab came to a halt at the shoe company's shop. Cain went in alone and waited up front. One of the women workers came over to him. "May I help you young Master?

"Yes, I would like to have the address to one of your salesmen by the last name of Dawmoor. I need to finish some business with him."

"Certainly young Master. Please, it will take but a moment to get it."

"Wonderful, I shall wait then Madame."

The woman left and came back with Dawmoor's address on piece of paper for Cain.

"Thank you for your help Madame" and Cain walked out. He noticed that it was now dark and fog was rolling in. Cain gave the cabby the address. He jumped into cab and it moved on its way. "Well Riff and Merryweather, I think I found out the murderer," he said happily.

The other two both sighed at the same time and thought, _Here we go again._

T.B.C. Only 2 to 3 chapters to go. Please read and review, and tell me if you want me to do another Cain fic. Visit my web site on Count Cain and other Yuki's manga at http://www.fortunecity.com/marina/harbour/107/

To the reader: reviews are welcomed, and if you want to barrow my fic to place it somewhere or ask me something, please contact me by e-mail at csunicorns@yahoo.com


	6. Chap.6 Dark Ways

Disclaimer: Count/Earl Cain characters respectfully belong to Kaori Yuki, and I gained nothing in writing this story. 

Author: Kreuz Swords

Title: The Clock that Struck 13 Times, Chap.6: Dark Ways

Notes: This is rated PG-13 due to bloody parts. Cain, Riff, Merryweather, and Dr. Jezebel I didn't create, but other characters I did. I have nothing against my kind grandfathers. This is just a story.

Riff, Merryweather, and Cain were traveling in a half-open cab carriage that bumped and clopped along on the slightly foggy, dark streets of London. There were sounds of people about that scurried and hanged around the streets. Soon it switched to more private resident housing, which there were few people and lights to be seen on the walkways.

Cain leaned out a bit and talked up to the driver, "Sir would you please stop a couple of blocks before we reach the street address."

"Will do m'lord." The driver took them pass a few more streets and halted the horse next to the corner. "Here you go m'lord and two blocks to your left is the house address you wanted."

Cain got out and helped Merryweather down. Riff followed after her. "Thank you driver and please wait here for our return."

"I will await for you m'lordship then."

Cain led the way as Merryweather and Riff kept up behind him. No one else was seen about them.

"Brother, are we going to break into this home or listen at windows and doors again? Remember last time you did that, and a woman saw you and thought you were a pervert or something. I never saw so many pots and pans go flying in my short life," piped up Cain's sister.

"Yes I do, which three pots hit my head and knocked me out a little. Riff had to give me that awful herb tea for a week to help take down the swelling."

"Too bad it did not knock some sense into you and cure you of your wondering," spoke out Riff.

Merryweather giggled at Riff's remark.

Cain turned his head, "You two stop teasing me about my misfortunes."

Riff and Merryweather both laughed out loud at Cain.

"Now be quite, we are almost there."

They were few houses away from the one they were looking for when Cain spotted a door that was opening up. Cain quickly pushed his companions behind a stairway. He watched around the side and saw a man step out a little and look around down the street. He saw the man came out again with a large leather game bag carried heavy over his shoulder. Cain waited for the man to be far enough ahead to be able to follow. He and the other two moved silently in the shadows after the man.

The man walked with his burden for a long while, which he also stayed in the shadows and alleyways. When he came to his destination, it was a clock shop and it was well into the night.

Cain watched the man form afar go around the back and put down the game bag. He saw the man skillfully break into the window of the shop without leaving a mark. When the man dragged in the bag into shop, Cain quickly moved up to the side of the window and his companions trailed behind him. He peered a little through the window. Cain saw some light form inside and was able to see the man's movements. He saw the figure move to a grandfather clock and open the cabinet with gloved hands. Then he noticed that the man's eyes were the color of amber. It was reveled to Cain what was in the game bag as the man carefully removed body parts from it and placed them into the clock. Cain pulled back from the window and whispered, "Riff quickly get the aid of the police and tell them with all haste to get to this clock shop to capture the Clock Murderer, who is in the act of disposing of the body of the twelfth victim."

Riff hesitated not for one second and silently hurried off to get the police.

Cain pulled out his pistol and quietly climbed through the open window. When he was in the right position, he spoke out coldly, "I shall advise you to stop Mr. Clock Murderer or should I say Mr. Dawmoor because I will shoot you if you make any motions to flee."

Mr. Dawmoor snapped his head in Cain's direction, "What! Who's there?"

"I am Count Heavgreves and the police are coming as I speak."

Mr. Dawmoor hissed at Cain, but stopped himself from attacking when saw Cain raised up his gun. "How did you know it was me as the killer? I was so perfect in planing all this out."

"One of your victims remembered your amber eyes and name and mentioned it to his grandson. Also, You picked a out of the way grandfather clock, which the owner again remembered a man with amber eyes."

Mr. sneered at Cain's findings. "I wish all grandfathers were not so troublesome."

"Why did you murder those helpless grandfathers?"

"It was because they were worthless, cruel, greedy old men. My grandfather treated me like an animal and cheated my inheritance from me. I can still hear his stupid ticking clock. I enjoyed hacking him to bits with an axe and I got away free. Now, I got even more revenge by killing other grandfathers," and Mr. Dawmoor laughed with glee.

Suddenly, Cain was startled by the high pitched whistle scream that a policeman blown nearby. It was all it took for Mr. Dawmoor as he threw the lamp at Cain. The lamp crashed into Cain and he shot off his gun. Mr. Dawmoor went out the back just as the police busted into the shop and went after him. But it was in vain because he slipped away into the allies.

Riff came in after the police and checked to see if Cain was all right. He was relived to see his friend was in one piece.

Merryweather rushed into the shop and put her arms around her brother.

Cain signed and said, "Well my sister, I did not smash my pocket watch on this little adventure."

Merryweather whacked her brother. "I don't care about your dumb watch! I am worried about you, you ninny!"

Cain moved behind Riff. "Protect me from my evil sister."

"What!" exploded Merryweather. How can you call me evil? That's very rude! She had fisted hands and angrily glared at her brother.

Riff just rolled his eyes and garbed both of them around the collars. "Time for bed children!" He dragged them off to the cab carriage.

* * * *

Meanwhile, the fog had rolled in more thickly over London. Mr. Dawmoor stumbled into a familiar alley under window that had a lighted lamp in it. He clutched his bleeding arm. "Where is that doctor? He said he would be here waiting for me." Then he heard the eerie chimes of Big Ben as it began to mark that it was one am. "Ha, stupid Bobbies. The only thing they can catch is a dead body."

"I guess I will have to make you dead then," said a dark voice and a glint of a sword glided out from the dark shadows and cleanly beheaded the man. The shadowed figure tossed two tarot cards onto the decapitated body. "Oh my, your time has come on the thirtieth hour. Time to get a new clock," and the figure disappeared.

Later, Dr. Jezebel arrived into the alley. "Mr. Severin Dawmoor are you here?" Then the Dr. was somewhat surprised to see the human remains on the foggy ground. He emotionlessly walked up to the body. Dr. Jezebel noticed the cards and picked them up. "The High Priestess and The Queen of Swords. How very odd?"

The Dr. traveled back to the hiding place. He showed up at Alexis' doorway and reported what had happen and handed over tarot cards. "Did one of our members do it?" asked Jezebel.

"No," replied Alexis calmly. He examined the cards. "The High Priestess. The Queen of Swords. A mysterious truth that is awaiting and can not be fooled."

"Curiouser, and curiouser," pondered Dr. Jezebel as he rested his chin on curled fingers with the index finger along his cheek. 

T.B.C. 1 more chapter. Please read and review, and tell me ideas, what type story or characters do like to see in a Cain fic. Visit my web site on Count Cain and other Yuki's manga at http://www.fortunecity.com/marina/harbour/107/ I will take in any Cain fanart if sent.

To the reader: if you want to barrow my fic to place it somewhere or ask me something, please contact me by e-mail at csunicorns@yahoo.com


	7. Chap.7 Lady Fate

Disclaimer: Count/Earl Cain characters respectfully belong to Kaori Yuki, and I gained nothing in writing this story. 

Author: Kreuz Swords

Title: The Clock that Struck 13 Times, Chap.7: Lady Fate

Notes: Cain, Riff, Merryweather, and Dr. Jezebel I didn't create, but other characters I did.

A few days later, Cain and his loved ones were at another teahouse for lunch, which Merryweather convinced Cain that they should go out once in awhile. The three were looking for an empty table in the crowded room.

"Well Count Cain, it looks like we are fated to meet again," said a familiar calm voice near Cain.

Cain turned toward the speaker. Before him was a lady of grace with long fine, light blonde hair in men's clothing, and a fan with a tiger. The lady smiled warmly and winked lilac eye at Cain. He moved forward and the lady held out her hand to him. Cain lightly kissed it. "I am glad that we are fated to meet again, Lady Lawena," and he smiled.

"Greetings go to you as well, Merryweather and Riff," said Lady Lawena as she moved her gaze other to them.

"I am happy to meet you again too," and Merryweather curtsied as Riff bowed at the same time.

"Please join me at my table and have lunch with me."

"Thank you and we shall."

Riff seated his friends at her table. A waiter came over and took their order.

"What pretty fan you have Lady Lawena. The tiger on it is painted so real like among the cherry blossoms," said Merryweather.

"Why thank you. Please call me Gwen from now on. If you admire it so much, you can have my fan," and she handed her tiger fan over.

"Aww, you are so kind!" and Merryweather played with it a bit happily.

"Thank you for the gift to my sister."

"It is pleasure to give and make people happy. So, I have read in the paper a couple days ago that you got involved in solving the identity of the Clock Murderer."

"Ah yes Gwen, I not only have an interest in murderer reports, but I tend to get in way and solve them. A pity that Mr. Dawmoor committed suicide later that night."

"Oh, it is not the same as I know that Mr. Dawmoor met a gruesome end, and the police refused to revel what they know when they found his body."

"Tell me what your sources say my Lady."

"Well, Severin Dawmoor did not killed himself, but he was killed by another person. The police found that someone had cut off his head completely. They were horrified that the people would start a riot. So, they covered it up and said that he killed himself after being discovered as the murderer and thought there was no escape from them."

"That does sound odd that he was killed. Could it be strange coincidence, or there was a vigilante looking for him." 

"It does make the story more mysteriously morbid," and Gwen laughed.

"Gwen where do you get your information from? Riff is very clever in finding things out for me, but you get the detailed facts quickly."

"Now Cain that would be telling my trade secret. Do you mind if I call you just Cain? I dislike using titles among my few good friends that I have."

"No, I do not mind at all."

"Gwen have you traveled anywhere?' added Merryweather.

"Yes, a couple of years ago I had traveled to Italy and India to name a few."

"Wow, can you tell me something about the places that you have been to. My brother travels a bit, but he only talks about poisons he had found."

Gwen happily talked to the three at the table about her good times she had in other countries. Their food came, and they conversed on other subjects as they ate. They also traded funny moments with each other.

"Oh Cain, you have the oddest things that happened to you. The other high borns are so stiff and have the worse sense of humor you ever known. I must invite you to come along on a fox hunt party with me. I get soo bored when I have to attend them. I would rather stay home."

"Why not be like me and ignore those social parties, which I personally detest them."

"Ah, but I have to go to them for business socializing. How can I earn a living if do not tell others that my foodstuff is the best quality."

"I see your point my Lady. Then I would not mind if you invited me."

"Speaking about business, I have to say that I must leave again and check some things at the stock and grain exchange. With your permission I will take my leave."

"Certainly Lady Gwen and I will see you out." Cain helped Gwen out of her chair and strolled with her passed the door. Riff and Cain's sister left the table as well with them. 

"Fare-thee-well Lady Gwen, and I hope the rest of your day is a pleasant one."

"Good-bye Gwen. It was nice talking to you and thanks again for the tiger fan," said Merryweather.

"Farewell," spoke Riff.

"Until we meet again and may your days be kind." Gwen opened up her parasol and she went on her way.

Cain watched her go off as long as he could see her. Then he sighed and said, "Okay Merryweather, where do you like to go next?"

"To the park my dear brother, and we can get some sweets there."

"As you wish," and Cain took his little sister to the park.

****

And that's all…?

This story has ended, and I might write more stories. Please read and review, and tell me ideas, what story type or characters do like to see in a Cain fic. Visit my web site on Count Cain and other Yuki's manga at http://www.fortunecity.com/marina/harbour/107/ I will take in any Cain fanart and info additions if sent.

To the reader: if you want to barrow my fic to place it somewhere or ask me something, please contact me by e-mail at csunicorns@yahoo.com


End file.
